Of Cars and Love
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Emmett "urges" some humans to vandalize Rosalie's car, and she doesn't react in the most reasonable of ways. Rose/Emmett. Please read and review. One shot.


**Please read and review.**

"You started this. You. Not me," I said, crossing my arms, looking at him from across the room. Neither of us moved. At all. No breathing, no blinking, no shifting to make the humans in the cafeteria feel somewhat not threatened by us. I didn't care if they realized anything or not, and I'm sure he didn't either. I knew we had everyone's attention, it wasn't too often that any of the Cullen Kids acted out of perfect attitude.

"I still fail to see how any of this is my fault," he retorted. I rolled my eyes, glaring at him now. Could he really be that… not smart about this. I loved him with all my everything, but how could he be so clueless? It was as if we didn't spend the last seventy years together.

"How can you fail to see it was your fault when you clearly started it?" I snapped back. Yes, we were running in circles, but I didn't care. I had argued with him for almost three hours once, and we had only just started this argument. Who knew how long this would go on for? Granted, Alice would know, but that's besides the point.

"All I said was, 'I bet you can't pull that on Rose,' how was I supposed to know it would lead to, well, that?" he said, gesturing in the vague direction of the parking lot. Last time he ever gets a ride from me. Yes, he had a valid point, but that didn't matter. I was the female in this relationship, therefore I ignored all logical reasons and explanations and I always won. It was the way of the world. And that wasn't about to change.

"Well, had you not said that so the – " one of my siblings hands was now covering my mouth, though I was still making words " – could hear you, we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?" I replied, my eyes narrow slits. Good thing we went hunting just two days ago. Hopefully the lighter color of my eyes wouldn't frighten the humans. When had I worried about the emotional state of humans? When had that become my thing? That was Jasper's - Jasper, that no good do gooder. Why was he trying to calm me down?

"While that may be true, I still fail to see how you're holding me responsible for their actions," Emmett said. Why did he always have to have such good points? And valid ones? Not the point, but that didn't matter. I wouldn't let myself be embarrassed in front of these humans over some little matter such as this.

I could only glare at him, my responses, all of them, seeming more and more ignorant as the conversation progressed. I had almost come to yelling, and he here was, calm as a bee. I was only surprised that none of the teachers had interfered yet, and the fact that the students hadn't gotten the teachers raised some questions, but none too important.

But the point was that my car was ruined, and I didn't know who to "thank" for it. Alice wouldn't tell me, and neither would Edward. What was the point in having siblings if they were never going to help you in situations where you needed help? Too bad we spent most of our time in the same house; it would just have to wait until we got home. I gave Emmett one more look, and then walked out of the cafeteria. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't care who it was, or what they wanted. I had a pretty good idea though, judging by how fast they were walking. I almost turned on her, but she only meant well, and who knew, what if she wanted to skip today as well?

She didn't say anything as we made our way to my – now ruined – car. Yes, I wasn't in the best of moods. And all this because of Emmett and his inability to control the words that fly from his mouth. But I loved him. Maybe it was because of his inability to control the words that flew from his mouth, or the overall naivety of his face when he didn't know what he did wrong, but I couldn't stay mad at him. Granted, I was still storming off in haste, but I suppose that was only for show now, though when I stormed out of the cafeteria I'd meant it. Luckily it was lunch, and I didn't have to stay at that God forsaken place any longer than I should. Being a vampire did have its perks sometimes.

Alice beat me to the car, and was waiting, saying nothing, for me to unlock the doors. I pushed the button with more force than necessary, but it got the job done and didn't break the remote. Thankfully.

As soon as it was started I was backing out of my spot and heading home. Alice still said nothing, and I didn't really care if she was looking to the future right now. She could have been on Jupiter and I wouldn't have noticed. I was too busy thinking about what had just happened.

_They're having another pointless conversation about sports or something like that. The one thing I like, and can have conversations with guys, they don't like here. Go figure. Instead Emmett keeps up this human charade about talking about the game. _

"_I doubt you could get that past Rose though." I must admit, the name caught my attention. I looked over to the table where the boys were sitting, all humans except Emmett. They were all looking at me, thinking about something, it was clear that their brain was functioning at least. That was something new. _

_Keeping all this in mind, I had no idea what the conversation was about, so I was lost, to say the least. I gave them a weary look, and went back to doing nothing. _

"_But wouldn't it be fun to try?" I heard one of them say. My attention was sparked once again. Were they planning something? Sufficed to say I didn't rather care if they were or not, but once my name entered that conversation, I was tuned in immediately. I didn't care, yes, but still, it was a conversation about me, and apparently trying to get something past me that couldn't get past me. _

_I wondered if that made any sense. It made perfect sense to me._

My brain always had to wonder in those situations. Why? I knew I had missed some of that conversation. And there were just too many people in that little circle who could have ruined my car to blame just one. I sighed, and Alice finally spoke.

"You need paint," she stated simply. She was right. Those little insignificant humans had keyed my car, and had torn the interior. That was the last time I'd ever leave the top off at school again. I needed new seats, yes, but making it a necessity was just… not nice. She hopped in her car and started it, waiting for me to get in. Which I did. Not that she would, but I didn't want her getting the wrong color, or the upholstery I didn't want. Emmett would pay.

"I'm not mad. I take that back, I am mad. Actually, I think I might just be beyond mad. You basically said, 'do it, do it, do it,'" I yelled. I was putting the last coat of paint on. I had already done the seats, and he arrived just before I started painting. Jasper and Alice headed off to do something, and Edward went to Bella's. Carlisle was still at work and Esme had left to give us our privacy. And I was taking full advantage of that. I hadn't stopped lecturing Emmett since he had gotten home.

"Well, look at it now Rose, better than new. And it's not like we don't have the money to pay for everything," he said, speaking for the first time in four hours. I looked up from my paint job, glaring.

"That isn't the point, Emmett. The point is my car was vandalized, and you just stood by and watched it happen," I said coldly. Yes, I loved Emmett more than anything in my life, but he was a child sometimes, and children had to be put in their place.

He walked towards me, and when he reached me, he put his arms around me. I couldn't resist that, and he knew it. It was unfair sometimes. My arms couldn't help but wrap around his body in response. He didn't fight fair.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said in the softest voice he could muster. It made me melt. How he could be so caring, and passionate, and devoted was beyond me. I didn't deserve him. I had done nothing to get someone so good as he was in my life. I felt my anger going away quickly.

"It's alright," I said, sighing into his chest. I loved him. My own personal teddy bear. He kissed my forehead tenderly, and a smile formed instantly on my face. Yes, he wasn't a fair fighter at all. He knew me far too well. At least I could stay mad at Edward, though he could counter everything I had against him before he said it. "Just don't do it again."

He laughed. Almost as if he had a bet or something already forming in his mind. I looked up at him, seeing if looking at his face would give away any plans, but it was his normal face. I swear, he was almost as bubbly as Alice sometimes, only he was more tolerable.

For the second time today, I felt a sensation of calm spread over me. I felt my eyes narrow involuntarily.

"Jasper." It was almost a snarl. For all intensive purposes it was a snarl. He usually didn't use his powers, but today they seemed to be out of his control. I was about to break the embrace Emmett and I had, but Alice bounded in the garage before anything could be done.

"Now, I know what you're planning on doing, naturally, and I'm here to tell you not to, because he was only working on Esme's orders. Remember how she said to keep each other in check, well, Edward covered your mouth when you were about to call the humans, well, humans, and Jasper felt like you needed to worry about something, so…" she said quickly, trailing off. She did make sense, so I couldn't counter her, not that anyone ever could. I smiled as she left, leaning my head to Emmett's chest again. He sighed happily.

"I love you," he said. I could hear the happiness and compassion in his voice. I smiled, he truly was too much for me to deserve.

"I love you too."

**So yes... That's that. Please tell me what you think of it. I just found this today, so again, I do not know if I have already submitted it, but please let me know. Thank you. Please review.  
**


End file.
